


Dream VS Reality (A KomaHina Fanfic)

by KilluasToePics



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Coma, Confusion, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional, Fluff, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluasToePics/pseuds/KilluasToePics
Summary: Komaeda finally confesses his love for Hajime. Then, Komaeda and Hajime spend their days enjoying themselves together. Meanwhile, Hajime is having problems with a major issue going on that Nagito has no idea about.Kinda angstyFights with self-emotions!!GAY!!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. The Dream World (PART1/2)

**Author's Note:**

> Idea I had that I was gonna do in cosplay.

His thumbs were crossed over one another while resting on his lap. He stared deeply in thought at the lines of the wooden table.  _ I’m gonna do it. As soon as he sits down, just say it. Easy.  _

“Hey Nagito.” Hajime said as he took the seat across from Nagito. They were currently at the diner on Jabberwock island. Nagito had given Hajime a date ticket and, well, here they were now.

Nagito didn’t look up. Nor did he say anything. His eyes were still glued to the wooden table. Hajime cocked his head to the side a little. 

“Nagito? Is something wrong?”

Nagito continued to stare at the table.

“If this is how our dinner is gonna be then I’m going to lea-”

Nagito pushed the palm of his hands against the table and stood up. His eyes stared confidently into Hajimes.

“Hajime, I love you.”

Hajime’s mouth parted a bit. His eyes grew wide as he stared up at Nagito, who was now hovering over the table. A few seconds passed. Hajime snapped out of the stare and quickly scoped the area to see if anyone had overheard Nagito.

Hajime signaled for Nagito to sit down. “Shhh. You’re too loud. Someone could’ve overheard you.”

“I don’t care. I love you Hajime. You and the hope inside… you…” Nagito sat back down, realizing something. He looked back down at his hands which were back on his lap.

“But… yet again... How could anyone love a piece of trash like me? Especially an ultimate. Not just an ultimate, but the ultimate hope.”

“Nagito…”

Nagito smiled a bit. “Save your breath. I know what you are going to say. It’s fine.” Nagtio stood up and started walking to the door. Hajime getting up behind him.

“Nagito wait” Hajime grabbed Nagito’s right forearm. He spun him around and pinned him against the door. Hajime stared seriously at Nagito; a bit threatening even. Nagito stared back, smiling. 

“Nagito, you are not trash. Stop telling yourself that. And, maybe, an ‘ultimate’ does love you.”

“But I am tra-” Nagito’s words were cut off by Hajime. He had pulled his waist close to his, almost touching, and pressed his lips forcefully against Nagito’s. 

The two stayed like that for a while. Actually, it was such a long time that the sun was now setting. The kiss didn’t end until Hajime finally pulled away from Nagito.

Their hands were intertwined with each other. They continued to stare at each other. The sun was shining on the two, making it seem like the other person was glowing.

Nagito couldn’t stop admiring Hajime’s beauty. It felt different now, staring at Hajime. Before, all he could see was the hope inside of Hajime. That’s what Nagito fell in love with. But now, he realized just how alluring Hajime was. The way his brown hair was reflecting the sun’s rays was a major factor as well. 

“Thank you Hajime”

“Mh? For what?”

“Opening my eyes”

Hajime didn’t question Nagito’s statement. It probably had some deep meaning behind it. Something Nagito wouldn't have told him easily. If he did, they would’ve been in the diner till sunrise.

The pair joined hands and headed out of the diner together. They never did end up eating anything, but still left the place satisfied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if they were not like their characters


	2. Reality (PART 1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, in the real world, Hajime is trying to find a way to go and see if Nagito was alright. Hajime had been extremely worried about him and he didn't know why. So, while trying to find Nagito, he is also dealing with these strange feelings that he is feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the events of this story isn't canon. I'm sorry if they are not like their characters.

**POV HAJIME**

  
  
  


I stand among everyone else from class 77-B, though, I don’t want to be here. I want to go see him. I have to help him; make sure he’s gonna make it out. What would we do without the ultimate hope around? What would… I do without Nagito? Maybe I can quietly slip out of here. Or just make a run for it. Yet again, everyone keeps coming up and asking me questions. 

Why am I trying to sneak out? Everyone wants to see him again, probably. Some more than others… I can just go convince everyone to go and check on him. Yeah… No, no that won’t work.  _ Sigh. _

“Uhm, Hajime? Are you, alright?” 

“Huh?” I snapped out of thought and looked up at the person standing in front of me. Mikan. Oh right. We were talking about something… What was it again? “Sorry. What were we talking about again?”

“Oh, never mind.”

“Okay, sorry.”

We stood there silently. I feel bad for forgetting, but I just can’t stop thinking about Nagito. Why? Why can I not get him out of my mind? It’s because he’s in possible danger, right? Yet, he’s been in danger before and I couldn’t have cared less. So, why is seeing Nagito such a big deal for me right now?

“You’re thinking about him, aren’t you?” My cheeks became hot when she said that. I looked up flustered at Mikan.

“How did… Maybe…” I turn away from her.

“I think I understand how you feel. He’s hurt and you j-just want to go save him.”

I turned back towards Mikan and asked her, “Do you want to go see him with me?”

Mikan acted surprised. Like she wasn’t expecting me to say that. She thought about it for a second before responding.

“But isn’t Naegi and the Future Foundation dealing with him? I mean, they did say n-not to worry.”

“Yeah but, he’s our classmate. We should be able to at least go and see him.”

Mikan spaced out for a few seconds, most likely thinking about what would happen if we were to go and get caught. Personally, I don’t care if we get caught. As long as I get to see Nagito and know that he is okay-

“Let's do it.” Mikan had a worried but confident expression. 

I smiled. “First, we need to figure out a way to slip out of here unnoticed.”

We both stood there thinking for a while, till Mikan spoke up. “I know this may s-sound weird but… Maybe… I… could…fall?”

“What do you mean by fall?”

“Uhm, maybe I could b-bump into someone and create a big scene. That way you could slip out of here?”

“That could work… But what about you? When would you leave?”

“Don’t worry about that. You’re the one who wanted to see Nagito r-right? I’ll catch up with you once the commotion dies down.”

This could work. Everyone would be distracted by Mikan; I can slip out then. I can go see Nagito.

“Alright.” I nodded my head at her. We broke apart from each other; she was going to find someone to bump into, I was heading for the exit. 

~~~~~~~~Small time Skip~~~~~~~~

I was near the exit now, leaned up against the wall. My eyes watched Mikan walk around like she was lost. Then  _ CRASH!!!! _

“Aaaaaaaahhh!” Mikan fell to the ground dramatically, taking someone else with her. Looks like Hiyoko. Also, apparently, Hiyoko was carrying some glass objects of some sort because now glass pieces were all over the floor. Some even landed next to my feet.

“HEY PIG BARF! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!”

“I’m s-sorry! P-please forgive me!”

“Look what you did! You made me break all these glass vases!”

“W-why were you carrying glass vases a-anyways?”

“That is none of your business! Now you are gonna pay for breaking them!”

“P-please! I’m sorry!!!!”

“Come here you-”

I quickly shut the door behind me. No one saw me leave. Everyone’s eyes were on the two girls. Perfect. Now I just need to find the room…

On my left is a long ominous hallway and on my right… Is also a long ominous hallway. That’s great. I’m choosing the left hall. 

As I walked past many doors in the long hallway, it felt like I couldn’t breathe. Every time my brain mentions the fact that I am about to see Nagito for the first time in months, I feel like my lungs stop working. Some else feels weird too. My heart. But, why do I feel this way? I’m so confused right now. Maybe I should just focus on saving Nagi- There it is again.  _ Sigh. _ Forget about it. Just focus on finding the room right now.

I continued to walk down the hall for a little while until I came upon a room that had a “ **KEEP OUT** ” sign on it. The door itself was strange. It was a huge metal door with a metal handle. This had to be it. I reached for the handle, expecting it to be locked. Except, when I pulled on the handle, the door slowly opened up. It sure was a heavy door.Once it finally opened up all the way, I looked at the contents of the room.

It was a techy room. Tubes everywhere. Giant metal pieces connect by said tubes. There were also 15 pods connected to the giant metal pieces. Nagito had to be in one of them. I walked into the room slowly as the heavy door slammed shut behind me. 

I started walking towards the opened pods. Which one was he in? Guess there’s only one way to find out. I looked in every one. While I looked in them I wondered some things. Why were there no Future Foundation members guarding this place? They said they were going to take “good” care of him. It seems like this place hasn’t been visited in a month at least. 

I stared at the next few pods ahead of me. Seeing if he might be in one of them. That when I saw it. White tufts of hair. My heart stopped. My eyes grew wide as I looked over at that pod. I slowly started walking over towards it. Then, I saw him. Nagito Komaeda. Laying there like that pod was his coffin. Which isn’t exactly far from the truth. If I hadn’t come to check on him, he probably would’ve died here. Stupid foundation. “Take good care of him” my ass. 

I hovered over him, looking down, observing every inch of him. I had forgotten how pale he was. Or maybe he’s been getting paler since I’ve last seen him. Wouldn’t be surprised. I feel bad for him. Trapped in some crazy world… There must be some way I can help him. I have to. I have to save him…

“It looks like no one has been in here for a while.” I jumped at the sudden noise. When I turned around, Mikan was standing next to me. “Ah! I’m s-sorry! I didn’t m-mean to scare you.” 

“No, it's alright. How did you manage to slip out of there?”

“Hm? Oh right. Well,” Mikan lifted up her hand to expose a bunch of bandages covering her fingers, “while picking up the glass, I cut my fingers a bit.” Just a little bit?!

“Sorry for making you get hurt.” 

“I-it’s fine. N-no need to apologize. It’s my fault really. I mean, I was the one who thought of that plan right?” I nodded my head slightly and then turned my attention back to Nagito. What would help him get out? What could  _ I  _ do to help him? Nothing. I can’t  _ do _ anything.

I sat down on the side of the pod, my eyes still on Nagito. Mikan must have noticed how I was acting and knew what I was thinking.

“I want to help him.” My eyes moved away from Nagito and onto Mikan.

“But how are we gonna get him out of there?” She became quiet.

“Uhm… Ngh…” I sighed and looked back at Nagito.

“There’s nothing we can do. We are useless in this situation.”

A new voice started talking from behind us. “Oh c’mon now. Don’t lose hope.” Mikan and I immediately turned around. Standing in the doorway was

Naegi. 

“Ah! Oh no! N-naegi we are so sorry!” Mikan stuttered out.

“Sorry for what? Worrying about one of your classmates?” I confusedly looked at Naegi.

“So, you’re not mad at us for trespassing and disobeying your orders?”

“Well, you guys are doing those things, but I knew this sort of thing was bound to happen.” Naegi walked deeper into the room; making sure to close the door softly behind him. Eventually, he ended up beside us, looking down at Nagito. He looked, clearly, concerned about something.

“I told some members of the foundation to come here often and try different things that could help Nagito wake up sooner. Obviously it didn’t work.”

“So, there is nothing we can do,” I said quietly. For some strange reason, I felt like crying. That brought a new question to my mind. Why was I wanting to cry over Nagito? I’ve never truly felt sad about Nagito. Really, I haven’t felt anything but pity for him. And maybe sometimes anger. 

“I don’t know if there is anything else we can do.” Everyone fell silent as we stared at Nagito. I wonder if he is going to be trapped in a coma forever. Or if it will only be a few more days till he’s back up and running. “But we can’t lose hope.”

“There has to be something we can do, right? Anything?” I looked up at Naegi. Was I really going to do anything for Nagito? Even if it meant risking my life? 

“Well, there is one thing we haven’t tried… Actually, we haven’t been able to try it because only you can do it, Hajime. It, also, might end up in you losing half of yourself. That’s why we haven’t told you. I don't want to put you in any sort of danger I mean, the students of class 77-B were already put through enough...”

“What is it?” I said confidently while leaning over the pod, moving myself closer to Naegi. Yes. I would do anything to help Nagito. Even if it meant risking my life. But why? Why? Why? Why? Why would I do something dangerous for a psychotic boy? What is happening to me? 


	3. The Dream World (PART 2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the dream world, Nagito is having the highlight of his life- or what he calls the best his life can get. Unlimited fun with Hajime, someone who cares about him, and he's also starting to learn to love himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification: They are still on Jabberwock island but the killing game never happened and never will. Monokuma is their headmaster but isn't a psychopathic bear, just a regular bear. There are still ultimates. They can't leave the island though.

**POV NAGITO**

  
  


I watched as the volleyball left my hands and went soaring through the air. Eventually, it landed into Hajime’s hands. Then, it came right back over towards me. Except, this time, it wasn’t in my hands but rolling across the sandy beach.

“I’ll get it!” I yelled over towards Chiaki who replied to my call with a thumbs up. Everyone wanted to go down to the beach today, so us three decided to play volleyball. Though, the game was mostly one sided since Chiaki and I were on the same team. Heh, even so, Hajime was a pretty good volleyball player. Maybe his ultimate isn’t the ultimate hope but the ultimate volleyball star.

I lowered myself down to the ground to pick up the volleyball, and glanced up to see the sky displayed in multiple colors above the clear, blue sea water. I froze in place. Wow, how beautiful.

“It sure is pretty isn’t it,” Hajime said, now squatting down next to me. 

“Yeah.” I sat down with the volleyball in my lap. Hajime also sat down next to me. I leaned over and put my head onto his shoulder. He put his around me and pulled me closer to him. We sat there together, watching the sun slowly set across the horizon. 

Sometime, Chiaki walked over to us, placing herself in front of us. We both looked up at her. She had a small smile on her face. I smiled back at her before untangling myself from Hajime’s arms. I stood up before helping Hajime up. 

“Sorry Chiaki,” Hajime apologized to Chiaki. 

“It’s ok. I’m glad you two are hanging out more.” 

“It’s getting late… We should start heading back to the cabins,” I stated.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. “Monokuma’s nighttime announcement should be going off soon anyways,” Hajime said. I grabbed Hajime’s hand and started walking towards the cabins. 

~~~~~~~~Time Skip: The Next Morning~~~~~~~~

I could feel warmth on my face from the sun; a signal that it was time to wake up. When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to find Hajime sitting in the corner of my room.

“Ah, Hajime? Good morning.” I sat on the corner of my bed as Hajime stood up from his corner. He walked, almost ran, over to me. Hajime pushed but back onto the bed as he embraced me.

“This place, this world, it’s amazing isn’t it?” Hajime hugged me tighter. What was wrong with him? Eh, it’s probably nothing. Maybe he’s just feeling down.

“Yeah, it is pretty amazing. Though, there is  _ one _ thing that could make this place better.” 

“Huh? What is it?” Hajime sat up a little bit, hovering over me. I looked over at the window. The sunlight was pouring in, illuminating the room. I smiled a bit then turned back to Hajime.

“Something that would make this place perfect, would be to remove all talent.” Hajime looked puzzled. So I started to explain it to him. “In a world without talent, there would be no special people. Everyone would be the same. There wouldn’t be higher class schools just for special people. I wouldn’t be so unlucky if I didn’t have talent.” Hajime got off of me, then placed himself beside me. He slowly started nodding his head.

“Yeah, a place without talent would be nice. Also, if we don’t have talent, then we wouldn’t be stuck on this island!” I looked over at Hajime who was smiling now. I don’t think I've really ever seen him smile that much before. I love when Hajime is happy. I love this place. If I had the choice to time travel or even switch dimensions, I don’t think I would. Life is going so well right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if they were not like their characters. But, they are not supposed to really be exactly like their characters sooooooo...


	4. Reality (PART 2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the real world, Naegi tells Hajime the plan for how they are potentially going to break Nagito free from the world he is in. All while this is happening, Hajime confronts his feelings towards Nagito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on events of the Danganronpa 2.5 OVA. Not 100% accurate. Events in story are not 100% canon but I tried to stay along the lines of the plot. I'm sorry if they are not like their characters.

**POV Hajime**

  
  


When my eyes started to flutter open, my surroundings became clearer. I was laying on a bed inside of a small white room- almost like a test room. My entire body shivered. There were no covers on me and this room was freezing. I slowly pushed myself up in the bed and observed the place I was in better. That’s when I remembered. Naegi and a bunch of other people had brought me into the room to, somehow, make it so I could “have Izuru go into the world Nagito is in and persuade him to leave.” No clue how that works or how Izuru- no I am going to get him out but it’s worth a shot right? Anything is worth a try if it could potentially help Nagito. Oh right, I still don’t know why I’m feeling this way about Nagito. It’s really starting to bug me. Not understanding my own feelings is frustrating.

“Ah Hajime! You are finally awake. How do you feel? Are you alright? I hope you are not hurting.” Mikan was standing beside me now. She helped me stand up off the bed table thingy.

“I… think I’m fine? I feel fine but…” Mikan put her hands on my shoulders. Her face had a concerned expression on it.

“But what? You are fine r- right?” I nodded my head.

“Yeah I’m good.” Mikan sighed, relieved. Then, she guided me out of the room and into another. It was the same room that Nagito was originally in. I knew exactly where she was taking me now. I walked ahead of Mikan and over to Nagito. Nothing was different- only for the fact there isn’t dust everywhere anymore. There were a total of 4 people in the room at that moment: Mikan, Naegi, Nagito, and myself. I placed myself on the side of the pod once again. Naegi was standing on the other side. No one spoke for a while, until Naegi spoke up.

“So, I’m guessing you are feeling alright.”

“Yeah.” It got quiet again. We all were just huddled around the pod, staring at Nagito, hoping that he would wake up. Praying that somehow he would sit up and start spewing out nonsense again. That… That makes me feel empty. Useless. I am just sitting here, hoping that somehow, whatever Naegi did is going to work instead of physically doing something. 

“Uhm, Naegi sir? What… What exactly did you make H-Hajime do?” Mikan stuttered out. My attention turned from Mikan to Naegi. She took the words right out of my head.

“Ah well you see, we think that Nagito is currently trapped in a so-called ‘false reality' created for protection purposes by his mind. This means that what he is experiencing right now is a made up world created by his desires. The reason this was created was due to psychological instability that was formed because of his death. An alter ego was created to perform psycodives, or the person that we had you send off into the Neo World Program. The world he is in right now needs to be destroyed in order for him to return. That is the alter ego’s job.”

“So I didn’t send Izuru to save him, more of a different version of both of us combined?” I asked.

“Yeah, you could say that.”

“I see…” I looked back down at Nagito. So all that had to happen was for this alter ego to go into the Neo World Program and destroy the world Nagito is in? Sounds complicated but… God I really hope this works. What would we do if it doesn’t? Naegi said this was the last option… I shook my head and focused back on Nagito. 

“Well if that’s all, I am going to go head back to the others. Of course if that’s ok with you g-guys!” Naegi and I turned towards Mikan then looked at each other. 

“Go ahead, no one is stopping you.” Naegi answered.

“Ah! T-thank you!” Mikan ran out of the room to go join the others in... I don’t know what. That left just me and Naegi in the room alone together. My eyes eventually wandered back over to Nagito. Why was it that whenever someone wasn’t talking I found myself looking at Nagito. Why is it that any free time I had to think I was thinking about him or saving him, or what I could do to help him? Why am I always so concerned about him? Why does the idea of never getting to see him again hurt me so much? Why does my body feel this way about Nagito? What- WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME?!?!

I pressed my hand against my head and thought really hard about that question but in the end it was futile. I couldn’t think of an answer. Not even one idea popped into my mind.

“What are you thinking about?” I jumped a little and looked over at Naegi. Our eyes locked onto each other for a second before I straightened myself out. Should I tell him? Can I really trust this guy? Will he even really care about my problems? It really isn’t that important, let alone something I should get others involved in…

“Well, it’s just… I don’t know. I don’t think you would really care either.”

“No please, go ahead and tell me. Maybe it’s something I can help you with.”

I sighed before saying, “Okay then. Recently, whenever I think about Nagito potentially not coming back to reality, or think about saving him, or think about the world he’s in, or think about him lying in here alone, or say his name, or think about anything related to him, I… I get this weird feeling in me. I don’t know how to describe it. It’s a mixture of worry and something else. This may sound normal, but I have never ever been concerned or worried or anything, really, about Nagito. I just suddenly feel this way and that’s what’s been really bothering me lately. No matter how hard I think about it, I can never figure out the reason behind this.” I turned towards Naegi. He looked like he understood what I said; which is surprising since I don’t really know what I said. Naegi sat, thinking, for a moment before slowly starting to nod his head.

“And when did you say you started feeling this way?”

“I dunno. Maybe a little bit after we got out of the Neo World Program?” 

“And have you ever felt this way towards anyone else before?”

“... Maybe to one or two people, but it wasn’t as intense, so no not really.”

“Were the people who you have felt this way towards male or female?”

“I think they all were female. Why are you asking so many of these questions? What’s the point?”

“Hold on, I just have a few more and then I’ll explain.” I shook my head to show that I understood. “Do you feel flustered whenever someone mentions you and Nagito doing something together or you and him related topics being discussed?”

“Yeah… a little…”

“Does your body feel funny at the thought of you seeing him?”

“Yes.”

“Do you find yourself constantly thinking about him?”

“Obviously.”

“Is the feeling you have an overwhelming one? One that makes your insides twist up?”

“Yes, yes! That’s exactly it.”

“Hajime?”

“Yeah, what? Have you figured out what it is?” I waited anxiously.

“Well… Hajime, I think you are in love with Nagito.” My face dropped. The smile across it disappeared. L-Love? 

“N-No way. There’s n-no way I could…” My eyes darted over towards Nagito. They scanned his body, up and down. I couldn’t… I can’t… I mean… It’s Nagito. I can’t love Nagito. He’s insane. He’s a he! I’m straight. I-I like women and yet… It makes sense. It all makes sense. These feelings I feel. Love perfectly describes them. I felt sick. I love Nagito. What the actual hell? I looked over at Naegi with weary eyes.

“Hajime, I’m sorry for saying that. It’s just… That’s how I feel towards Kyoko. It all lines up. I get it if you don’t or think I’m crazy. Just forget I said anything alri-”

“No, you are right. It does make sense. I- I-” I couldn’t get myself to say it. It’s just so obscured. Me loving Nagito. In what world? I sighed before standing up and slouching against the side of the pod. “I… I need some time to think this over.”

“Right. I’m sorry Hajime. I ended up putting more stress on you. I really do apologize for my actions.”

“No, no. Actually, thank you. I was even more troubled before. It was really pissing me off. Not being able to figure out my own emotions. Thank you Naegi.”

“Uh, your welcome I guess.” A few seconds passed before I watched Naegi swiftly take his leave. That left me alone with Nagito. In a dark room with the person I apparently “love”. How did it come to this? When did I start catching feelings for him? It couldn’t have been on the island, right? I sighed before burying my head in my arms. This is all so confusing. Emotions are confusing. 

Why? Why what? There are lots of things I’m asking why about. The real question though is: why do I love Nagito? What will happen when he wakes up? What… Why… I felt tears start to fall down my covered cheeks. I- I’m so confused right now. All I can do I cry. Cry and continue to ask myself the same things over and over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry of it didn't make sense. Feel free to ask questions, comment your opinion on the story, and critique my writing .


	5. Dream VS Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito is finally receiving the "gift" Hajime had sent to him from the real world to Nagito's dream world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off canon events of the Danganronpa 2.5 OVA and the Danganronpa 3: Hope arc  
> Not 100% canon
> 
> I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY IT IS LATE  
> I have been super super super busy today  
> because  
> Today is my birthday, yay?  
> So... Here you go, self  
> Here is your B-day gift

**POV Nagito**

~~~~~~~~Later in the day~~~~~~~~

It was around mid afternoon now. When Hajime came into my room earlier this morning, the true reason behind his visit was to invite me on a date later that night. He wanted me to go with him to the movies to watch a film with a few other people. I wasn’t opposed to spending time with Hajime, so I agreed to tag along for a while. There was still a few hours till the time we were supposed to meet up. I decided to spend that time wandering around the islands.

First I headed to the beach on the first island. There, I walked up and down the shore line, avoiding the small waves that graced up and down the sand. There was a small breeze so it was actually a pretty refreshing walk. Then, I headed over to Chandler Beach on the second island. I basically did the same thing there except Mahiru was also with me this time. She was taking pictures of everything, including me. Which is strange. I wonder what she is going to do with those pictures of garbage… 

By the time I made it back to my cottage from the beach, only 2 hours had passed. I still had an hour to wait. My decision this time, on what to do, was to head over to the hospital and hang out with Mikan. Though, I doubt she would even want to see me; let alone need my help. When I got there she seemed pretty busy; rushing around and gathering supplies. Maybe this isn’t the place I should be right now…

“Oh h-hey Nagito. What do you need me to do?” Mikan asked.

“Huh? I don’t need you to do anything. Trash like me shouldn't ever ask someone like you to do something for them.” I walked over towards Mikan. She had a lot of different bottles and bandages in her arms. Her foot must’ve slipped or something because in a few seconds everything, including her, began to fall to the ground.

“Aaaaaaaaahhhhh! Oh no! I-I fell again!” Mikan layed on the ground surrounded by mysterious liquids and pills from the broken bottles.

“Here let me help you.” I reached my hand out towards Mikan. She took it and I helped raise her back onto her feet.

“T-thank you Nagito. I can’t believe someone would want to help me! What do you want me to do in return? I’ll do anything you ask!” I stopped picking up the broken glass and looked up at Mikan.

“No, no. I shouldn’t ask anyone for anything, especially you.”

“A-are you sure?” I handed the handful of glass to Mikan then turned towards the door.

“Yeah.” When I started walking towards the exit, I heard Mikan call out to me.

“Nagito, isn’t it about time we head over to the cabins? You know, to watch the movie?” I perked up and turned back around.

“Really? It’s already 7pm?” Mikan shook her head before setting the glass on a counter and walking over to me. I led her out of the hospital and down the dirt road.

~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~

Mikan and I talked about random things as we walked. She asked me how Hajime and I were doing and I asked her about her work at the hospital. Recently, Monokuma announced that an infectious disease had broken out in other places near the island. Even though we are on said island, Fuyuhiko had still catched the disease. So, Mikan has been treating him and trying to find a cure. That was one of the reasons why we planned this movie night. The others… well I think you can guess one of them.

I reached up and placed my hand on the gate that blocked the hotel from the rest of the island. That’s when I heard it. Screams. Screams that came from males and females. My whole body stopped. What- no, where did those come from? Was someone getting killed? I frantically looked over at Mikan whose entire body was shaking.

“W-w-what was that?!?!” She sputtered out. I placed both my hands on the gate and thrusted it open. My legs, miraculously, started sprinting down the wooden dock, Mikan following shortly after. I passed by the rows of cabins and headed around the pool, into the hotel lobby. Inside, the lights were off and everything was turned off. I turned my head this way and that, looking for anything, anyone, which could’ve made that noise. And then, it happened again. Another scream. I wildly turned my head behind me. It came from one of the cabins. Mikan, who was standing in the frame of the door, was now on the ground- I had pushed her out of my way. I sprinted as fast as I could over to the cabins. I made a sharp left turn and looked around at the doors. None of them seems concerning or suspicious. Another one. Behind me. As I looked back to see which room it was coming from, my whole body stopped. Everything stopped. All I could do was stare, terrified, at what was only a few steps ahead of me.  _ Is that… what I think it is? _ Even though I was frozen, somehow, I managed to slowly work my way over towards the open door. Up close I could clearly see what it was. I was right. Blood. Lots of it. So much blood was pooling at the entrance to the cabin. Hajime’s cabin. 

I could feel my insides twisting up. Please. No. Don’t be dead. Hajime please. 

“Don’t be dead.” I turned the corner and examined the contents of the room. Ibuki, Gundam, Sonia, Kazuichi, and… Hajime. They were all… Dead. Their lifeless bodies laid on the floor of the room, empty, emotionless. I looked down at them all. My face sorrowful, I continued to look at them, even when I heard pattering footsteps approaching behind me. After that, the sound of Mikan screaming in pure terror sounded the air. But I didn’t care. I could barely hear it anyways. It was like my entire body had stopped working. Well, everything except my legs because I was now crouched over Hajime’s body. Wandering, my eyes were. Up and down his body. There was a small hole in the middle of his forehead. The same for everyone else. It seems that was the cause of death. 

I felt them as soon as they started falling. Tears were pouring out of my eyes. Streaming over my cheeks like a small river. What else was there for me to do? Freak out? There is no hope for a person who has died. They are gone. So… It is a little strange that I am crying now. Maybe it is because I love Hajime. Even now that he is gone I still love him. My mouth started to smile a bit.  _ Heh… So this is what true despair feels like. You know it’s- _

“AAHAHAHHAHAHHHAHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” I flipped my head back in shock. Mikan was dead. Her body lies on the ground with the rest of the bodies. But there was something strange. Or should I say… Someone strange. There was a person standing where Mikan was. Their hand was extended and in the shape of a gun. It seems this person was the one who killed everyone. This person who looked exactly like Hajime, except for the fact his eyes were red. He was wearing a fancy looking tuxedo. I stood up to my feet and stared directly into his eyes.

“And who might you be?” The person lowered their arm. He didn’t respond to my question. The stranger just continued to stare at me. I tilted my head to the side and advanced forward a bit. Once I was around 3 feet away from him, I repeated my question. “Who are you?”

“I didn’t think you would come so quickly. I thought I would’ve had to delete most of your friends in order for you to show.” I furrowed my brow. 

“You must have a lot of talent in order to take down these people with one shot. Not to mention, the way you killed them created an almost perfect circle on their forehead. And everyone who is dead has the same hole in the exact same spot. Yes, you have to have a tremendous amount of talent in you.” 

“What about talent? Why does this issue concern someone like you so much?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” We stared at each other for a while. I do not like this stranger. I do not like anyone with talent. Or well, some people with talent are tolerable but people like him- people with immense amounts of talent- people like him have to go. They cannot stay here. Not in this perfect world. “You see, I despise talent. This world we are in right now is amazing. It’s wonderful. Here, I am happy. My life hasn’t been lucky. Actually, I have a pretty big unlucky streak. It seems I am cursed with bad luck.” I started to move towards the stranger but as soon as I placed my foot on the floorboard in front of me, it broke causing me to fall halfway into the floor. I smiled and looked back up at the stranger. “See? I am probably the most unluckiest person in the world.” 

I hoisted my leg out of the floor and picked out a few splinters that were in my leg before continuing. “All this unluckiness I have is because of talent. The reason this world isn’t perfect is because everyone is separated by talented people and talentless people. Our schools are divided because of talent. My classmates and I are stuck on this island because of talent. Today, I’m officially making it my life's purpose to cleanse this world of this horrid talent. Though, I doubt a worthless, unlucky, and utterly trashy person like me could do anything useful. I’ll probably end up making this place worse, but if I can remove you, I would feel like I have completed my life. I would die happy if I could remove you from this place. In the end, what I am trying to say is, you have to go. Except there is one flaw with this idea of removing you: I could never possibly win against you except I can’t lose against you either.”

“This feeling you feel is called hope.” 

“Hope?” I looked over at Hajime’s dead body. Hajime’s ultimate… was the ultimate hope. Hope… Hope hope hope hope. That word makes me feel funny. Like I have a connection with it or something. Hope… I always knew Hajime was the ultimate hope but I never fully understood what it meant. I always assumed it meant good or nice. “This hope, how does it affect me? Will it aid me in battle? Will it help defeat you? Will it finally enable me to destroy all talent?”

“That all depends on how you perceive hope.” I thought about that for a second. How I perceive hope… Yes. That is how I think of hope. I looked around the room for something I could use to execute my hope. I noticed across the room underneath the bed was a small gun. Perfect. I gave one quick glance back over the stranger and then made a dash for the bed. But this stranger is fast on his toes. Before I could even reach the bed, the wooden floor beside my head cracked. When I looked over at it, I noticed a small hole in it just like the dead people have on their foreheads. My arm quickly reached out and pulled the gun back towards me. I rolled over to the left just in time as another hole appeared in the exact spot I was laying. I extend the gun out, pointed at the stranger. I had checked to make sure the gun was already loaded before doing this. What now? Was I going to shoot him or was he going to shoot me? The stranger fired another- whatever he was shooting- towards me. I bolted out of the cabin, leaving everyone behind. The stranger was not too far behind me. 

Eventually, we ended up in the lobby of the hotel. I had the gun pointed at him; he had his finger in the shape of a gun pointing at me. Stalemate. But there was a catch. I had come to the lobby for a reason. In order to execute my hope, I needed to be here. I raised my arm up so the gun was now pointing at the ceiling. “Well stranger, let’s see what this ‘hope’ can do.” I fired round after round at the ceiling, making sure to shoot each bullet in an exact way so that the bullet holes created a circle that stretched above me and this stranger. Little pieces of the ceiling fell down as I fired each bullet. I kept firing until only one more bullet was all that was needed to be fired at the ceiling in order to make it collapse. “Since I can’t win against you because of my unluckiness, maybe I can take you out with me.” I placed both of my index fingers on the trigger of the gun. “In this situation I guess I can say, goodbye talent.”  **_BANG!_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“World destruction complete.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


My entire body was covered in some sort of rubble. I don’t know what it is from but it sure is heavy. With it being heavy and all, I pushed my way up to the surface of the pile to be greeted by a dark room. It seems that this rubble is from the ceiling which has collapsed now. Wait, isn’t this room the lobby of the hotel? -----------------Oh I see. I must’ve forgotten what happened but thankfully they all just came rushing back. I turned my attention over to the other person in the room.

“At last, free from that illusion.” As I was pushing myself up from the rubble, it seemed to be disappearing. I stopped for a second and before I knew it I was in a giant white cube with the same person as before. I pushed myself up and onto my feet before turning towards the person. My eyes locked onto his red ones as we stood in the white box together. “I take it this is the Neo World Program?” My eyes wandered the room again before attaching back onto his. “And you’re Izuru Kamukura, correct?”

“More precisely, I am an Alter Ego modified to perform psychodives. After your death in the Neo World Program, the data containing your psyche was successfully restored; however the trauma from your death caused physiological instability. My job was to eliminate that instability.”

“So, basically that whole reality was all created in my head? None of it was real?”

“Yes.”

“Please do not tell me that everyone else could see what was happening?”

“No, your privacy is of the utmost importance.”

“That’s good. I can’t believe I said I wanted a world without talent.”

“That world and the people in it are replications of your desires. One of many possible outcomes.”  _ So would that mean my feelings for people in that world are the same as me right now? Well, it’s not like I don’t have romantic feelings towards Hajime it’s just… they are more towards his hope than himself… _ “That is the outcome of a life in which Nagito Komaeda lives a quiet and pretty boring-normal life.”

“No thanks. That is just not me. I strive to live a hopeful eventful life in which I can help others succeed in finding true hope amongst despair.” Alter Ego smiled at me which, in return, I smiled back. 

“Alter Ego, all assigned tasks executed successfully.” And with those final words from him, the white cube we were in faded away. What lies ahead is the true reality; what is truly happening in the real world and not in a made up dream one.

  
  
  


**POV Hajime**

~~~~~~~~Continuing a little after where chapter 4 left off~~~~~~~~

It’s been a while since Naegi left. Well, 47 minutes to be exact. During those 47 minutes I thought about a lot of things. Ok well, I really just thought about what Naegi had said. Could the feeling I’m feeling truly be love? After some thought, yes. It could be love. Actually, it was the only conclusion that was close to what I was feeling. Everything else wasn’t too accurate to what I was feeling. It still is strange though- and a little upsetting. I still haven’t figured out why I love Nagito. What about him do I love? That is the question I’ve been asking myself ever since I accepted that I loved him. 

Instead of on the floor, I was now back up on the side of the pod. I was hoping that looking Nagito over would help me think of why I love him but… But in the end I still don’t know.  _ Sigh. _ I folded my hands on my lap. I wonder when he will wake up. Naegi said he could wake up in an hour or he could wake up in a month; we really can’t tell. It all depends on what the Alter Ego does.  _ Please let this work. Please let Nagito wake up soon.  _ I need to see Nagito right now- for many reasons. First of all, the obvious reason, my feelings. If this is love that I’m feeling, then maybe Nagito will be able to help me out with it since he is the one I love after all. Secondly, I want to know what happened in the dream world he was in. What was I like? Did he enjoy it there more than he enjoyed being with us on the “island”? Also, Mikan wanted me to ask him if he wanted to get treated for his frontotemporal dementia. I asked her how she was going to potentially cure it because from what I know it is an incurable disease but she didn’t really answer me. I guess miracles really do happen in this world. 

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

“What the-” I looked over at where the sound was coming from. It was some machine. A machine Nagito was hooked up to. I could feel my heart stop. But, it wasn’t before long until it started beating again; only this time it was beating super fast. Could Nagito… The beeping wasn’t stopping so I ran to the heavy metal door. I poked my head into the hallway and yelled Naegi’s name super loud. I stood with my head out in the hallway for a few seconds- until the beeping stopped. I looked at Nagito then at the hallway then headed back over to the pod. My hands rested on the sides of the pod as I looked down at Nagito. 

“Nagito, if you can hear me, I just want you to know that everyone is waiting for you. Mikan, Soda, Ibuki, Fuyuhiko, Nekomaru, Akane, Hiyoko, Byakuya, Teruteru, Sonia, Gundam, Peko, and Mahiru are all waiting for you to wake up. Even Naegi is waiting. C’mon Nagito. Didn’t you say you wanted to meet Naegi? Makoto Naegi? So why not just wake up? If you do, you get to see all these people who are waiting for you. They are waiting so patiently. They sit beside you and watch over you, waiting for you to wake up. But… But you won’t wake up. You won’t do it. You make them question their sanity. Question their own thoughts and feelings. It’s all your fault Nagito!” My eyes started tearing up again, then it wasn’t before long until I was crying. “You’re the reason I’m crying right now! You’re the reason I was crying earlier! You’re the reason I had to ask other people for their advice on what I should do about my feelings! It’s all your fault! And now… A-and now I think I’m in love with you Nagito!” 

As I yelled at Nagito, I could feel all the anger in me slowly turn to sadness. I tried wiping away the tears on my face but more just came falling down, filling in the spot where the old tear was. “But in actuality… It is but isn’t your fault. We both take responsibility for these issues- I take more than you. I guess… I guess I’m a mess right now.” The tears started coming to a stop. As I wiped the final tear away, a familiar voice spoke softly to me.

“Hajime? Are you crying? Did someone bully you?” I stopped breathing. My head slowly moved to the side of my hands to reveal a lively Nagito sitting straight up in the pod. I felt like I was going to cry again.

“Nagito, are you…” I put my hand up to my mouth. Nagito started to smile, softly. He reached out and pulled my hand away from my mouth, keeping it in his.

“Yes, Hajime I am awake.” Nagito turned his head and thought for a second before asking, “Should I call you Hajime or Izuru Kamukura?” Oh right. I forgot. I am Izuru and Hajime now. That had totally slipped my mind since all this  _ stuff _ has been happening.

“Just call me Hajime.” Nagito’s gaze slowly drifted away from me as he observed the room we were in.

“So, I heard what you said.” 

I pulled my hand away from his. “Huh?”

“You know, about how everyone is waiting for me?” My cheeks began to feel hot suddenly. I crossed my arms and replied, “Oh, uhm, yeah- uh- everyone is waiting for you.” The room became silent for a moment. I slowly turned my flushed face facing towards Nagito. He still had the same smile plastered on his face. Our eyes met for a second and then headed to the floor. 

“I also heard the other thing you said.” Now I am starting to freak out. I covered my face with my hands. Damn, my face is really hot. Not only that but now Nagito is gonna want to talk about my feelings and I don’t- but didn’t I want to talk to him about it? Didn’t I want to confirm them and confront them? 

“What other thing? I said lots of other things.” I felt two hands grab mine, exposing my face to the other in the room. The smile that was on his face is gone. In its place was a face of curiosity. 

“Hajime, do you love me?” At the exact moment he said that, everything in my body- every system- shut down. The only thing that was working was my heart and it wasn’t doing too good either. It felt like it was about to explode right out of my chest. Everything became hot- and when I mean everything I mean everything. I couldn’t breathe anymore- it’s like my body forgot the major factors of survival. I’m guessing Nagito could tell that I was freaking out because he pulled me down so I could sit on the side of the pod. “It’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it. I know how you are feeling right now. Just take your time.” I took a few deep breaths. Then I began explaining everything.

“Nagito, ever since I left the Neo World Program- maybe even before that- I’ve had this weird feeling. I didn’t know what it was then. A few weeks ago, Mikan and I snuck over here to see you. Anytime someone mentioned your or I thought about you I would get that same strange feeling. One day I was in here visiting you with Naegi when I asked him about the strange feeling I was feeling. He asked me a few questions and then told me that I am in love with you and… and for the past hour I’ve been thinking to myself, ‘am I really in love with Nagito?’ I- I- I just don’t even know what my own feelings are anymore and it’s frustrating. So there you have it.” I looked over at Nagito and was surprised at the face he was making. It seemed he was in really deep thought. I let out a sigh. “You don’t have to worry about it though. I’m sure it will go away soon.”

“But Hajime, you still haven’t answered my question.” I hastily turned my head sideways and furrowed my brow. What does he mean? “Do you love me Hajime?” 

“I just told you-”

“Think about it real quick. Do you love me, yes or no?” I pursed my lips together and thought about that. Here it is. The big final question. The one question I have been asking myself for 1 hour and 12 minutes. Do I- Hajime Hinata/Izuru Kamukura- love Nagito Komaeda?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Yes… I think.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next few events happened so quickly that it was hard to keep up. Right after I said I loved Nagito, I felt a hand grab onto my chin, turn my head, and then I felt a pair of lips against mine. It was a strange feeling- being kissed by the same gender, let alone being kissed by Nagito, let alone being kissed by anyone- but at the same time, it felt good. I wanted it to last forever. It was that good. It felt like I was eating food for the first time in months. My instincts must’ve kicked in because it wasn’t soon after he first placed his mouth on mine my hands were running through his hair, pushing his head closer to mine- even though they were probably as close as they could get. At some point Naegi must’ve entered the room because as Nagito and I were making out, I heard him say, “Ah Nagito, welcome back to the real world.” Clearly, both Nagito and I did not hear him come into the room so in the end we both ended up getting spooked by him- which, inevitably, led us to break apart from each other.

“Naegi! Uhm- Oh yes. Nagito is back.” Nagito waved at Naegi. He seemed pretty happy to see him. Naegi walked over to Nagito and shook hands with him.

“Wow, it’s a real honor. Forgive me sir we… we share the same good luck- no wait that’s not right. Yours’ far out strips mine. Though I am lucky to have you as a colle- sorry. Upperclassmen sir.” Naegi laughed a little before letting go of Nagito’s hand- which Nagito clearly didn’t like- and then turned over towards me. He smiled a bit before saying, “I see you figured out your problem.” I looked down at the floor but then looked up at him and said confidently, “Yep. I guess I did.” Naegi turned to the door and walked his way over to it. Right before he left he muttered something and then shut the heavy door.

“Hey do you know what he said?” I asked Nagito.

“Yes, but I’m not going to tell you.” My mouth parted slightly as I gave a disgusted look at Nagito.

“What? Why not?” 

“Not until you kiss me again.” I pursed my lips together and turned my head to the side slightly. I was blushing again- already.

“Fine.”

  
  
  
  


**BONUS**

**POV Naegi**

I left the two in the room together and headed straight to the parking lot outside. There, there was a car waiting for me. I hoped inside.

“Quickly. I need to get to the school as fast as I can.” The chauffeur nodded his head before zooming off down the road.

~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~

I hoped out of the car and ran into the school’s front gates as fast as I could. Then I headed up the stairs and around a few corners until I was standing in front of the principal's office. I took a deep breath before busting into the room.

“KYOKO! CODE RAINBOW! HAJIME AND NAGITO ARE GAY AND IN A RELATIONSHIP!”

  
  


**End~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a wonderful gift~


End file.
